1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for attaching a weather strip to an opening portion of a motor vehicle, or a closing member for opening and closing the opening portion, thereby providing a seal between the opening portion and the closing member.
2. Description of Related Art
Weather strips are attached to opening portions of motor vehicles, or closing members for opening and closing the opening portions, such as side doors, sliding roofs, trunk lids, etc, to provide a seal between the opening portions and the closing members.
Several examples of the conventional attachment structures for attaching such weather strips will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 through 4.
FIG. 1 illustrates a roof of a motor vehicle, which is provided with a sliding roof 10 for opening and closing a roof opening formed in a roof panel 12, and FIGS. 2 through 4 illustrate conventional roof panel weather strips for sealing between a periphery of the sliding roof 10 and an opening portion 14 of the roof panel 12, each being a cross-section taken along the line of A—A of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 shows a roof panel weather strip 16 including a base portion 18 as a trim having a U-shaped cross-section, and a tubular seal portion 20 integrally formed with the base portion 18.
A resin moulding 22 is attached to a periphery of the sliding roof 10. A hook-shaped end of the resin moulding 22 is inserted in the base portion 18 to attach the roof panel weather strip 16 to the sliding roof 10. A metal insert 24 is embedded in the base portion 18 to increase the holding force against the hook-shaped end of the resin moulding 22.
When the sliding roof 10 is closed, the tubular seal portion 20 of the roof panel weather strip 16 contacts and presses the opening portion 14 to provide a seal between the periphery of the sliding roof 10 and the opening portion 14 of the roof panel 12 (Publication of unexamined patent application No. Hei 8-276750, ex.).
This conventional structure, however, has the problem that the metal insert 24 embedded in the base portion 18 increases the weight of the roof panel weather strip 16, thereby increasing the weight of a vehicle body. In addition, since the holding lips project from inside surfaces of the base portion 18, the base portion 18 is difficult to form compact.
FIG. 3 shows another roof panel weather strip 26 including a base portion 28 having a U-shaped cross-section, and a tubular seal portion 30 integrally formed with the base portion 28.
A resin moulding 32 is attached to a periphery of the sliding roof 10, and the base portion 28 is bonded to the resin moulding 32 with a double-sided adhesive tape 34 to bond the roof panel weather strip 26 to the sliding roof 10 (Publication of unexamined patent application No. 2001-301470, ex.).
This conventional structure, however, has the problem that the double-sided adhesive tape 34 which is expensive increases the production costs of the roof panel weather strip 26. In addition, the bonding step of the double-sided adhesive tape 34 in position is further needed, thereby increasing labor and time for attaching the roof panel weather strip 26 to the sliding roof 10.
FIG. 4 shows still another conventional roof panel weather strip 36 including a base portion 38 and a tubular seal portion 40 integrally formed with the base portion 38. The base portion 38 of the roof panel weather strip 36 is attached to a periphery of the sliding roof 10 by inserting a flange 42 of a metal frame 44 secured to the sliding roof 10 in a slot 46 provided in the base portion 38. The base portion 38 has a seal lip 48 for sealing a periphery of the sliding roof 10 (Publication of unexamined patent application No. Hei 8-58392, ex.).
This conventional structure, however, has the problem that the seal lip 48 does not serve to prevent tilting of the base portion 38 relative to the sliding roof 10. In addition, the base portion 38 does not closely contact the flange 42 of the metal frame 44 so as not to increase the holding force of the base portion 38 against the metal frame 44, whereby the base portion 38 may not be stably attached to the sliding roof 10.